Across The Heart
by DeliciousWatermelons
Summary: What you keep over your heart is what you most value...
1. Chapter 1

Across The Heart

Mako came back from work, exhausted, as usual. He fumbled with his keys trying to find the one to unlock the apartment door. Once he found the one, he sighed in relief and opened the door quietly, as it was three in the morning. He was welcomed by Asami, who gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They both went to sit down on the couch and Asami held her mug of coffee.

"So how was work?" Asami asked casually, taking a sip of her drink.

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at the young lady. "Same as usual, I guess."

Asami nodded slowly, and then looked him in the eye.

"Well,I think you need a...reward..." Asami said seductively. The firebender grinned, understanding.

Asami settled in his lap, touching the chest of his uniform.

"Well let's get started then." Mako smirked.

The Sato leaned in and gave her boyfriend a sugarry kiss, which lead to him biting her lip, begging for an entrance. She seperated her lips just enough for his tongue to slide through. The couple fighted for dominance, making Asami slightly moan.

Mako parted away from Asami's lips, which made her slightly frown, but made a quick undo of her dark purple blouse, revealing her silk bra.

"You're so classy, Asami..." He chuckled. Asami didn't respond but just made quick work of getting rid of jacket (which was part of his uniform).

"It's not fair that you wear so many layers..." Asami mumbled into his ear, which just made him smile.

Just as she was about to toss the uniform jacket on the wooden floor, a small photo slipped out which caught the young girl's attention. Asami picked it up with her lotionized hands. It was a picture of Mako...and_ Korra_. It looked like it was from the Spirit Festival they both attended.

Mako's hands were still roaming all around Asami, oblivious to what she was doing.

"S-stop..." Asami demanded. Mako shook his head, whispering a short "come on..."

"Stop..." Asami repeated, which Mako still kept on kissing her.

"Stop!" She yelled, this time, catching Mako's attention.

"Asami, what's the matter-" The young firebender started but quickly interrupted by Asami.

"THIS!" She shrieked. Shoving the photo of him and Korra into his face. "Why...why would you have this?!"

Mako didn't reply, but just sat there, completely frozen.

"Why...over your...heart?" Tears started to form as she got off his lap and covered her face with her two hands.

"Asami, I didn't-"Mako started, but was interrupted by Asami _again._

"No, I'm leaving." Asami spoke, as she grabbed her blouse and began to button it back together. She grabbed her purse, got up, and left, slamming the door. This left Mako by himself, in total shock of what just happened. He sighed, and as he was just about to get up, the telephone rang. Mako groaned, was his day about to get possibly worse?

Mako picked it up and asked who it was.

"It-it's Korra." Mako gave a confused expression. What would she want so early in the morning?!

"Kor-ra? What do you need?" He asked, extremely curious.

"Oh uhm...is it okay if I come over?"

"Of course..." He replied.

That's the end! If you guys really like it, this could be a two-shot :D


	2. Author

Hello guys, this will be a TWO-SHOT. So I'll be uploading the second part VERY soon! I just wanted to tell you. =)


	3. Chapter 2

Mako hung up the phone and sat on the couch with a blank face. What in the spirits would Korra want to do with him at four o'clock in the morning? They haven't talked since a case that Lin made him and Korra do together. He shook his thoughts out as he got off the couch. Mako walked across the wooden floor into the mini kitchen.

He took out a few spices out of the cupboards and started to make a pot of tea. After mixing the ingredients and water together he placed the pot on the stove, letting it heat up. Before Mako could reach out in a different cupboard for two small cups, he heard a short knock.

"Coming!" He hollered across the apartment. Mako shortly jogged over and creaked open the apartment door. A girl leaned over so she was visible in the little door crack, revealing her familar face.

"Korra, hey." The young firebender sighed. He scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, uhm...come in!" Mako opened the door a bit wider for her entrance.

"Thanks for letting me comeover, Mako." Korra spoke, thankful.

Mako shrugged like it was nothing. "It's fine, really." He looked over in the kitchen to see the pot of tea was ready. Korra sat down on the couch awkwardly, to see his jacket thrown on the floor and a _very _familiar photo. The avatar picked it up with her mocha hands and her eyes widened. It was the two of them posing in an esikmo cutout.

"Do you want some tea?" Mako yelled from the kitchen, as he grabbed two tiny cups. Korra almost didn't hear him as she was zoned out at the sight of the picture. She shook her head and placed down the photo next to her.

"Uhm..yeah!" Korra nodded, reassuringly. She placed her two hands on her lap, not knowing what to do with them anymore. Thankfully she was saved from pure quietness as Mako came in with two cups of tea. He sat down next to Korra and handed her the cup.

"Thanks." Korra mumbled. Mako only nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

Korra's eyes widened, not having an answer. She honestly just wanted to be here, Somewhere different, and wanted to spend some quality time with him.

"I uh...I guess I haven't seen you in a while so I wanted to say hi." Korra answered, somewhat truthful.

"Yeah...but why now, so early in the morning, and not in the afternoon?"

Korra gulped, when did this get so hard? When they used to date, Korra would always come early for no reason, just to spend time with him, but now, could she really just say that? She just shrugged it off and reached over to turn the radio on.

"This is Republic City radio station, and we are here, 24/7!"

The two stared at each other's eyes for a while, until the radio guy spoke again.

"We bring you, the number one hit of the week, Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol!"

**[Now, I know this isn't modern time...just bare with me!]**

The two froze after the next song was announced. This wan't just, _any _song, it was _their_ song. Why in the world of spirits does everything have to be so awkward?

"I uhm..." Korra started, but the song began to play.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

Mako quickly got up to clean his cup of now finished tea leaving Korra by herself. She looked over at the photo on her right, Mako didn't even notice she saw it. Light tears started to form as the song continued.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

The avatar didn't know why, but she decided to turn it up, so she grabbed the volume knob and turned it to the right. Her throat tightened a bit.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Mako arrived back into the living room, and sat silently on the couch. Korra looked upon him and she gave him a fake smile. She tried to remind herself that he was with Asami now, not her.

"Korra,"

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Ignoring him, Korra began to sing to the song. It was such a mistake coming here. Nothing was going to change between the two of them. Things are just becoming more awkward for them. What was even the purpose? Was she going to tell him that she wanted him back? For spirits sake, she was the one to say they didn't work!

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Mako looked over to Korra, who was still singing. He got up, which grabbed the girl's attention as she looked at him. He pulled out his hand, and she just gave a confused look.

"Will you...dance with me?" He gave a worried smile. Korra smiled slightly and got off the couch. Mako wrapped his arms around her thin but muscular waist and she wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders. They swayed in a slow motion, never meeting eyes.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The two just looked at their feet. But Korra heard as Mako began to sing to the song also. It made her smile a bit, but she knew they would never happen. Her grip tightened and she rested her chin on his shoulders, to hide her tears that were about to come.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Mako's breath tickled Korra's neck, as they continued dancing to the music. She could hear his dry voice sing into her ear. This felt just like old times, but different. Because they weren't together. Because they couldn't laugh in between their sweet kisses. Because he was with Asami. Because they didn't work.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Spirits forbid they be together. When they were, one moment they were the happiest couple on Earth, and the other the worst. Korra was tired of the contanst shifting. Back into reality, Mako slowly twirled her around and then back. This time their eyes meeting, as if they were singing the song to each other.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

As Korra thought about it, it was worth it. She loved him. They would go to the wits end together. She wanted every moment with him, to make-up the lost time they **didn't** spend together.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Korra stopped to sing, allowing Mako to sing on his own. With every word, she just nodded, as if he was actually speaking to her. They just swayed to the music, like it was just the two of them. No one else. Just, the two of them. They completely forgot their surroundings. They saw only each other and only heard the music and themselves.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Mako's voice got dryer and dryer, as if he didn't drink anything that whole day. He looked into Korra's eyes and smiled. They were beautiful and perfect. She was everything to him. But their duties and goals in life dared to seperate the two. He sighed and just continued on singing.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Mako leaned in and pressed his forehead against Korra's. They didn't know what to say. All they knew to do was to just sing along to the music. Their noses brushed up against each other, awkwardly enough, but they didn't seem to care.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Mako stopped, allowing Korra to do her own little solo. Her voice was beautiful to him. She never cracked, never went to low or high, but just freaking **perfect**. How could he ever let her go? Mako tightened his grib around her waist. Signaling that he'll never let her go again.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Mako jumped up on in again. Their voices perfectly harmonizing. As the song ended, he kisses her lips softly. Korra didn't take it in as a suprise, but just kissed back. They stood like that for a while as their lips parted looking into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you right?" Mako whispered out. Korra nodded. The firebender, seeing as she was crying, brushed off the tears with his thumb.

"I love you too, Mako."

"Always?" Mako asked.

"Always." Korra confirmed.

"I just wish that we'd work..." Mako confessed. Korra nodded in understandment.

Early the next morning, the two were entangled on the couch. Mako woke up first, and he noticed the carnival photo. He looked at it and smiled. Korra woke up shortly after, seeing as he was staring at the photo.

"I think we do work..." Korra mumbled to him which made him smile.

"So, does that mean you'll be with me?" Mako asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

"I think it does."


End file.
